De infantes
by Inavoig
Summary: Eren es un niño muy decidido, por lo tanto ese juego infantil no podría con él. AU.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: AU. Y niños, niños everywhere.

* * *

Cayo de nuevo cual saco de papas a la caja de arena donde se encontraba la resbaladilla, intento una vez mas sin éxito caer apropiadamente. Su mami lo vigilaba a lo lejos sentada en una de las bancas del parque mientras platicaba con sus amigas.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que necesitaba de ayuda para resbalarse sin golpearse en el intento?

Con las mejillas infladas producto del puchero, se encamino a las escaleras de esa cosa la cual consideraba la mas horrible trampa malvada para niños que jamás hayan visto sus ojos verdosos. A pesar de contar con cinco años de edad y que aun no conocía en su totalidad el mundo, puede clasificar la maldad en cuanto la ve.

De nueva cuenta cogió todo el oxigeno que pudiera albergar en sus pequeños pulmones y luego lo soltó, intentando así conseguir el valor para subir una vez mas.

¿Por qué lo seguía intentando? Fácil, porque el era niño grande, y sí sus amigos podían bajar con facilidad, el también.

Mikasa, su amiga bonita de cabello largo color negro lo intento una vez y la facilidad con la que sus pies se apoyaron sobre la arena le resulto una humillación. ¡Hasta su amigo Armin, ese niño rubio de ojos azules, asustadizo y débil lo logro! No podía darse el lujo de fallar, eso si que no.

Cuando se disponía de nueva cuenta a resbalarse, sintió una mano traviesa ejercer fuerza en su espalda. En pocas palabras, lo empujaron, cayendo de nueva cuenta en la arena sin ninguna consideración,se disponía a levantarse cuando escucho una ruidosa risa proveniente de lo alto de ese aparatejo infernal. Conteniendo las lágrimas producto del dolor que le ocasiono la caída, fijo su mirada al lugar de donde había tenido la mala suerte de caer.

Jean… Ese niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color popo… bueno, en realidad color cafecitos pero como el niño que era, no encontró una mejor palabra para describir su horrible apariencia.

Ahora no había lagrimas, poseía ganas de pelea y corriendo se trepo a la resbaladilla para darle alcance y tirarle también, no contando con la maravillosa huida del niño de cabellos mas claros que él que bajo como todo un experto (según Eren), de ahí.

—¡Ay no! —Exclamo frustrado el pequeño, ojalá su mami le estuviera prestando atención y regañara a ese feo niño.

Mientras, Jean le miraba desde abajo sacándole la lengua y echándose a correr a donde los demás niños.

Otro pequeño se acerco, y se puso al final del juego infantil alzando los brazos como si de dar un abrazo se tratase. De apariencia tranquila, ojos pequeños y un extraño peinado como de libro abierto pero sin verse mal.

—Ven, te atrapo —Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese niño se ofreció para que no se volviera a pegar, agradecido, agito varias veces la cabeza de arriba a abajo emocionado.

Y luego paso, sus piecitos tocaron la arena. ¿Cómo? Se supone que el niño lo atraparía pero en vez de eso pudo por fin resbalar como se debía.

El infante de ojos verde olivo se hizo a un lado en cuanto Eren se deslizo.

—Necesitabas la confianza de saber que no te pegarías —Y se marcho del área infantil agarrando la mano de un niño rubio alto de cejas raras.

Sonrió complacido y emocionado. Ese niño le enseño como bajar.

Ahora les mostraría a sus amigos su gran hazaña. Pero antes saldaría cuentas con Jean y se acerco corriendo al área de los columpios donde vio al castaño llorando.

—Te… te digo que… que me dio una pa… patada… —Entre hipos le decía a su amigo pecoso, Marco, recuerda se llama.

—¿Pero quien?

—¡Un niño raro con cara de malo!

¡El mismo niño raro que lo ayudo! Pensó Eren.

Mañana le pediría a su mami que lo llevara de nuevo, ahora intentaría mantener su cuerpo dentro del columpio.

…

—¿Por qué ayudaste a ese niño, Rivaille?

—Se veía muy decidió a conseguir bajar el solo. Nada mas le mostré como.

—Oh, esta bien. —El rubio no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta, Rivaille era muy formal a pesar de tener 7 años pero que mas daba, así era su hermanito.

Era la verdad a medias, también fue porque no le gusto ver que se aprovecharan del pequeño niño de ojos verdes bonitos, mañana iría de nuevo y esperaría que la niña de la bufanda no intentara de pegarle por intentar hablarle al despistado castaño.

* * *

Pequeña interacción entre los pequeños chibis de SnK. Me dieron ganas de hacer uno asi D:

No tengo mucha inspiración hoy.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
